


I Love You Too

by TheBrookeworm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, Banter, Death, Edited by my amazing friend., F/M, Fluffy, I still don't know how to do italics, Plot Twists, Sad, Sad Ending, Surprise Ending, Whirlwind Romance, but then sad, i just like the idea of breaking yalls hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrookeworm/pseuds/TheBrookeworm
Summary: Our love was the definition of a whirlwind romance. One minute I was cursing him out for taking the parking spot I’d been waiting for, the next I was keeping a toothbrush at his place and calling his mom Sally.





	I Love You Too

Our love was the definition of a whirlwind romance. One minute I was cursing him out for taking the parking spot I’d been waiting for, the next I was keeping a toothbrush at his place and calling his mom Sally.  
_

“I can’t believe you just stole my spot!” I yelled as I leaned out of my car window. I’d been waiting fair and square for this spot when this jerk from the other side pulled in before I could even take my foot of the break. Parking spots were hard to find on this side of the university and I wasn’t going down without a fight. 

“I stole your spot?” the guy yelled back at me as he climbed out of his car, “I’ve been waiting for this guy to stop talking on the phone and leave for five minutes!” He had dark hair and a face that looked like it should be smiling, but instead he was glaring at me with a a look that should be saved for a child having a tantrum on a 14 hour flight.

Well, fine. If he wanted a fight I could give him a fight. 

I laughed bitterly, "Five minutes. That's cute. I've been here for over 15 minutes waiting for him to get off the phone with his sister. Heck-as soon as he stepped into the parking lot I was on his tail. Like I said, I’ve got a class to get to and as you can see. Parking spots are hard to find. Finders, kerpers, and I obviously found this spot first. ” 

His hands reach up to his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. “I’ve got a class too!" He looks like he's about to completely break into two-Finals will do that to a person. But I can't back down now. Even if he's kind of cute..... Snap out of it Annabeth! You've worked too hard to be late for some dumb class on the other side of campus.You should have signed up for the other Astronomy class, even if the teacher isn't your favorite. "Look, I’m not just here to steal spots from fellow angry college students," He starts." And it’s such a lie that you’ve been following him for that long. I’ve been following him since he stepped out of his lecture hall. I drove across the grass and pavement like I was in a movie. It was amazing, and he personally told me I deserve his spot. Plus, he doesn't have a sister, so...there.”

"He does to! And if you had been here as long as I have, you would known he not only has one-but two sisters! Casandra just got her braces and he was asking her how they felt. He might even go home for a visit and bring some ice cream. Susy was too busy to talk. She's been growing distant-teenager. So don't feed me your lies. 

We stared each other down for a solid thirty seconds before bursting into laughter. "What? He's a loud talker." More laughter “Look,” he says with a grin.” I can’t give you the spot because I’m actually five minutes late for my class, but we can hang out afterwards. I promise to take you somewhere with adequate parking.” 

-

Piper was the designated driver. She had to give a speech at the event, and she’s a lightweight and hardly ever drinks. The rest of us are pleasantly buzzed; tipsy enough to make us giggly but not enough to be drunk. I glance down at my phone and send Percy a reply. 

-

I look at my phone and smile to myself when I see Annabeth's name on my screen. 

Annabeth and I have been texting about our plans for tomorrow night. I’m taking her out on a boat ride for our anniversary, but she doesn’t know that. I’ll going to woo her with flowers, a candlelit meal made by yours truly, and a ring-the ring. Everyone, including us, knew we were endgame, but I think it's time to make it official. I know she'll say yes; I'm hardly even nervous.

“Percy,” my roommate calls.” We need to leave now if we want to make it to the movies in time.” 

“Okay! One second.” I glance down at my phone and text three more words before grabbing my keys, "I love you". 

-

I stop in the middle of my text to to laugh along with Hazel, who's laugh is incredibly contagious. Once you get her going, there's no stopping the rest of us. Then before I can say another word, I see a bright light. I hear tires screeching and the impact before I can feel it.

Everything goes dark.

-

“I need a stretcher over here!” One of the younger paramedics calls out.

A group of paramedics with a stretcher run over and begin preforming CPR on an unresponsive victim. She’s a pretty blonde and seems to have received the brunt of the hit.

Red lights fill my vision and walkie-talkies crackle in the background. Another night on the job, and it's still not any easier to be around accidents like these. I can see the small, black girl being loaded into an ambulance. She's critical but breathing. The driver of the car, another young lady, is already on the way. She was lucky. The other driver slammed into the right side, crushing the front seat where the blonde was. 

I focus on the pretty blonde and watch my co-workers attempting rescue breaths. I can't help but notice that there's something about her; something about her that seems...right. The way her body lays on the stretcher...a little too comfortably. There's a hazy familiarity around her being; like maybe she's been on the brink of death before. They declare her dead and transfer her to a body bag after a few rounds of CPR. 

I notice a phone lying on the ground and pick it up. The screen is cracked but still working. She was in the middle of a text. My heart breaks and with a sigh of pity , I add the last o and send it. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sorry if I broke your heart. I tried. Comment to tell me all about your emotional journey.  
> Feel free to give me prompts or ideas for my next fics. I've been wanting to do some other fandoms, Lunar Chronicles or Harry Potter maybe. But I don't know. So thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
